


Rope cookie

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also Sayori likes few things and let's face it she's being absolutely useless about this, F/F, Funni, I'm trying into comedy but I don't do comedy, Natsuki is a sucker for cookies, Natsuki is disgusted, Protag and Sayori are in the most open relationship ever, Sayori tries to explain knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Sayori tries to explain what knifeplay is. Natsuki is absolutely disgusted.





	Rope cookie

**Author's Note:**

> uh now you can read it enjoy it and love me- I mean it

"You know, I totally hate all of this love stuff."

Sayori looked at Natsuki, her cheeks stuffed with cheesecake, eyes open wide.

"I hate it, but I wouldn't mind... d-don't take it wrong... I wouldn't actually mind falling in this s-stupid love with some d-dummy." Natsuki stabbed her cheesecake piece with her fork, like she was stabbing her stubborn heart.

Sayori swallowed all of her cheesecake. 

"That's actually pretty normal, you know? Everybody want to be loved."

Natsuki blinked a few times. 

"Everybody wants, b-but what if somebody doesn't deserve it?"

Her mom's words, said a long, long time ago, echoed in her head. 'You can't love others if you don't love yourself, first'. If mom was alive... it all would be different. Natsuki could be  _finally herself._

"What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing! Shut the... heck up and- can you order one more, please?" 

Hunger wasn't the thing to ignore in Natsuki's case. Besides, this cheesecake was so good...

Sayori giggled and ordered cheesecake once again. Her boyfriend, Arata, gave her so much money that Natsuki could eat for it for a couple of days. Yuri probably wouldn't say that this is much; her parents were rich, although nobody knew what they do for living. 

Yuri, yeah, actually, Natsuki wanted to ask Sayori about one thing.

"Why does Yuri keep referencing knives in her poems? And why Monika writes about her in soooo obvious way?"

Sayori coughed. 

"You see... do you remember this line from Yuri's poem? 'I beg for more of your silver touch...'?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And Monika's line? 'I wish I could give you Moon, but can you breath if you're so high?'"

"So?" Natsuki seemed confused, with her lips slightly parted, cheesecake on it's way to reach her mouth. Sayori noticed how small her teeth are and how wonderfully cute are her little fangs.

"What colour is moon? It's silver. And you know what else is silver?"

"Eyes?"

"Ye- wait, no, where did you get this idea from?"

"Doesn't matter."

Sayori sighed.

"Steel is silver! And knives are made of steel."

"What? It doesn't make any sense!" 

"It does, just listen to me!" Sayori made a dramatic gesture with her fork, a little bit of cheesecake on it. "Yuri begs for silver touch and Monika wants to give her all of it, but she's afraid to do so, because she doesn't want to make Yuri 'too high'!"

 Natsuki suddenly opened her eyes really wide, like she realised something.

"Does Monika... do they... do they... EWWW, IT'S GROSS!"

"Natsuki, they don't do it with a knife! It would be stupid and probably they would be dead by now."

"So what are they doing with it?" Natsuki's face was more red than Sayori's ribbon.

"Have you heard of something called 'knifeplay'?" Sayori asked, lowering her voice. 

"No. What is it? Why are you talking so quietly?"

"You know... when people love each other, they..."

"I know the drill, dummy. We all know it."

"So... sometimes, they enjoy things that others may find gross or insane. Sometimes, it is something like playing different scenarios. But there are other things, like... more dangerous."

"You mean..." Natsuki swallowed a bit of cheesecake, despite of being absolutely disgusted.

"It's called 'edgeplay', because it's dangerous as heck and you can die if you aren't careful."

Natsuki looked even more disgusted. Disgusteder.

"And there is this thing called 'knifeplay'. Name explains pretty much... because... you basically play with knives."

"P-play?" Natsuki asked, her voice shaking. She was even more than disgusted, more than disgusteder. She was surely the disgustedest person in the whole world.

"Fuuck." She said. "People are fucked up! And you all wonder why I prefer 2D over 3D? Don't."

"Oh, Natsuki! I'm pretty sure you would find something for yourself. If you wanted, me and Arata can show you few things... maybe you are into ropes, too?" Sayori giggled, dying inside because it was pretty obvious she likes ropes a little bit too much.

"Forget about it. Not even cheesecake can force me to do so."

 

But Natsuki ate it all.


End file.
